I back and I am staying
by Youikina
Summary: He returned to take take of his son. He was minato, now he is harry, he is going to be minato again to take care of his son.


Harry turned to the Skies.

Voldemort is dead and he remembers the night he died in his past life.

Then he noticed the shinigami appear.

"Hello," he said before the Shinigami stared at him in shock.

"Your the one who sealed the demon," said the Shinigami before coming up to him.

"Shinigami, can I ask a favor from you," asked Harry looking the death god.

"_You took care of this pest, I will listen to your request,"_ said the Shinigami.

"I want to return to Konoha. I want to spend time with my son. I want to help raise him, even a little bit," said Harry before the Shinigami looked at him again.

"I will also wish to have both the powers of my body and my old features, except my emerald eyes," said Harry before the shinigami looked at him again with shock.

"_I will speak to the council," _said the Shinigami before vanishing with the souls of all those who fell.

"Get him," screamed someone before he was imprisoned by the people he fought for.

* * *

"_He deserves it," _said a beautiful women looking at terrible dying man.

"_NO one should be allowed to go back to their original world," _shouted a toad looking man.

"_In both world he has died before his time," _said the Shinigami before all of the people in the room stared at him.

"_What do you mean in both worlds_," shouted a black haired women.

"_ Harry Potter was just killed by Ronald Weasley," _said the Shinigami with a sad voice.

_"I say let's bring it to a vote,' _said a man with silver hair and blood red eyes.

"_I agree with Jashin. Normally he would demand death right away. Jashin, why are you being so cool about this_," asked the Shinigami at the silver haired man.

"_That man reminds me of Kill," _stated Jashin before everyone froze at the words. Jashin-Sama's mate, Kill, was murdered by God of rats, because she wanted Jashin.

"_Let us vote," _said the old man in the big chair.

* * *

Harry screamed as he was ripped from the world again.

Suddenly, he was standing in front of a silver haired man. He noticed his red eyes.

Before he could stop himself he said," cool eyes."

The man froze before smiling at him.

"_Minato or Harry potter, we have come to an agreement_," said the man before the Shinigami appeared beside the man.

"Hello, Shinigami," said Harry smiling at the man.

"_You are going to be allowed to be sent back to your home d_i_mension. You will have the powers of both Minato and Harry. You will look like Minato minus your emerald eyes. Only 12 years have passed since your death in your home world, and your son is fighting in the chunin exams," _said the Shinigami at him with a smile.

"What is the catch," said Harry with a serious look on his face.

"_We want the other half of the Kyuubi's soul. There is a man in that dimension that seeks to gather all the bijuu ans make the ten tailed demon again. We can not allow him to get any form of the Kyuubi's soul or he could summon the rest of him from the other world," _said the silver haired man.

"Okay, what is your name," he asked the silver haired man.

"My name is Jashin,' said the man before vanishing with Shinigami.

The the pain hit him full on.

* * *

After Naruto beat Kiba, he felt pain race through his body. He just stood in place, he is used to such pain.

A black portal opened and he felt something leave him.

Thud!

He saw darkness.

* * *

The crowd watched with worry as the portal appeared and red energy began to come from Naruto's stomach.

The red energy made the shape of a fox and was pulled into the portal.

The energy and portal disappeared.

Then a shinny clear portal appeared, which only few people could see.

Most people noticed a figure , that look like a shadow slowly moving toward the entrance of the portal.

A hand came out of the portal, then a figure stepped out.

A blond headed man stepped out of the portal. His head is down.

As soon as he was out of the portal, it vanished and the man fell to his knees.

He is dressed in black pants and an orange shirt.

The man looked to his right to see Naruto on the ground.

The man stood and ran over to the small preteen.

"Step away from him,' said Kakashi coming forward.

The man ignored him and knelt beside Naruto.

" I am so sorry, Naruto,' said the man before pulling the smaller boy to him. He hugged the boy to his chest.

"Get a away from the boy," said an Anbu appearing a few feet beside the blond man.

The blond man looked up the Anbu. This man has hurt his son before. He could feel it and he didn't want this filth near his Naruto.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON," screamed the man before the Anbu was flung back.

"Son," mumbled Naruto at the man as he started to awaken.

"I am back Naruto and I am not leaving you," said the man before he looked up at Kakashi.

"Kakashi," he mumbled before smiling as he turned back to Naruto.

"Come on, as soon as you feel up to it, we'll go have some ramen," the man said before Naruto jumped out of his arms, grabbed his arm and started to drag him to the ramen stand.

Everyone one else was too stunned to do anything.

Sarutobi and Kakashi followed them to the ramen stand.

"Slow down Kiddo, it is not going anywhere," said the man before they sat down at the ramen stand.

"Beef Ramen please," asked the man and Naruto at the same time.

"Coming right up," said man behind the stand.

"It has only been 12 years. You have grown a lot,' said the man looking at Naruto.

"Is it really you sensei," asked Kakashi at the blond haired man.

"Did you know that Shinigami-San really likes watching the clouds," said the blond man with a smirk.

'How were you able to return," asked Sarutobi with interest.

"Dumb shinigami accidentally reincarnated me and I took care of a problem of theirs and I gave them the other half of Kyuubi's soul," said Minato with smirk before Naruto looked at him in shock.

"You mean Kyuubi's gone," asked Naruto at him.

"Yes he has," said Minato before he jumped on his son, before he laughed and hugged the smaller boy.

"So I will call the city together and tell them the good news," said Sarutobi as he noticed that the whiskers on Naruto's face are no longer there.

" Now I really want to see my sensei," sighed Minato before looking at Naruto who is chowing down at the ramen.

"Can I have the bill," he asked before pulling out the endless pouch that Jashin gave him before he came here.

The gods gathered all of his belongs from the wizarding world and placed it in his necklace with his smaller dagger.

He smiled as he thought how pissed of the Weasleys will be will be when they don't anything except the twins, bill and charlie who have now enough to last a lifetime, and their not allowed to give anything to the others.

He was told the amount and he pulled out a lot of gold.

"This should last a while," said Minato smiling at the old man.

"This is too much," said the man.

"You didn't treat like a demon, only like some normal kid. That is why I am paying you this. Thank you and I will not take no for an answer," said Minato before thrusting the money...gold into the man's hand.

A beautiful melody filled the area.

A fire bird came in front of Minato.

"Hello Fawks, I forgot that Phoenixes can travel through dimensions. This is my son Naruto. Naruto, this is my familiar Fawks," said Minato smiling at smaller blond.

"That is the bird that kept saving from the mobs," said Naruto in shock.

"Thank you Fawks," said Minato before Fawks sent his happiness through the bond.

"He is more then just a bird, Naruto, he is a phoenix, an immortal bird of the flames," said Minato before Naruto nodded at him before they looked at the Hokage.

Sarutobi just smiled at him again.

* * *

Everyone one in the city gathered for some news from the Hokage.

"The Kyuubi is finally dead," said Sarutobi before cheers were heard from the adult villagers.

"Not in the way you think," he spoke again, forcing the cheers to die down.

"Minato, the fourth Hokage, made a deal with the Shinigami to come back if he gave up the Kyuubi's soul. In the middle of the chunin exams, the fourth returned and the kyuubi died. However he is not happy," Said Sarutobi before the villagers looked at him with confusion.

Two blonds began walking forward. The fourth and the Kyuubi brat walked side by side.

"Why would you be mad," shouted Sakura's mother.

"How about my son getting nearly beaten to death every day by the village I sacrificed my life for," said Minato before the villager froze in shock. The kyuubi brat is the fourths son.

They only met silence before shouts of shock were heard.


End file.
